


Real Power

by Reborn_Rekall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, F/M, Femdom, No Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, dom reader, presmut, psychological pre porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reborn_Rekall/pseuds/Reborn_Rekall
Summary: Trust is a tricky thing but once you give in to her, there’s no coming back.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 13





	Real Power

Dean was far gone. Mindless. Levitating.

In the past, whenever Y/N dominanted him, he always tensed. It was what he wanted, what he needed, but he still struggled with his cravings. He had to hold in the flashbacks and fight the hunter instincts. He would always loosen up of course, but never gave in completely.

But something happened today. Y/N played with his mind as expertly as she did with his body. Dean was stripped, and not only physically.

Y/N opened his insides and exposed them like that one bloody painting in the gallery that no one can stop looking at because even with all the emotion displayed, it still contains a mystery that only the ones intimate to it could understand.

And now Y/N could see and understand every one of his vulnerabilities, every need that was never satiated enough, or at all. All of what made Dean Winchester who he is, even the parts he tries to suppress.

And despite the fact that the very essence of his soul was on a table for Y/N to admire, or mourn depending on what her focus was, Dean was able to sink into that subspace so deep, he lost the basic notion of his surroundings. Because at that point, it was way beyond just sex.

So when she started talking, all the could do was absorb each word

“I was thinking about something today. Have you ever heard that saying "Everything is about sex, except sex. Sex is about power”?“

Even though it was a question, he wasn’t given the permission to speak, so he didn’t.

"Well, those chains won’t be coming off so soon baby boy, and I’ve got all the time in the world.”

She takes his face into her hand and strokes his cheek. Loving, but authoritative.

“So tell me Dean, are you ready to know what _real_ power is?” Taunting him.

“Yes Domina.”


End file.
